


Hanarete itte inai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Bésalo.Bésalo hasta que te consumas los labios, bésalo hasta confundirte la mente de manera irreparable.Bésalo hasta olvidarte que el resto del mundo existe.Que yo existo.Me habría gustado gritártelo en la cara, haciéndote también daño si no me hubiera controlado.Pero no puedo, ¿verdad?
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	Hanarete itte inai

**Hanarete itte inai**

**(No te vayas)**

_[Pero tengo que pensarlo dos veces_

_antes de deshacerme de mi corazón]_

Bésalo.

Bésalo hasta que te consumas los labios, bésalo hasta confundirte la mente de manera irreparable.

Bésalo hasta olvidarte que el resto del mundo existe.

Que _yo_ existo.

Me habría gustado gritártelo en la cara, haciéndote también daño si no me hubiera controlado.

Pero no puedo, ¿verdad?

Respirar, respirar más y más y más. Y quedarse mirando, como siempre.

Sé qué no habría tenido que ceder a la tentación, que debería haber resistido a ese deseo sofocante que casi me imponía de enamorarme de ti. Pero mi voluntad se arranca a pedazos cada vez que te miro.

Por esto no pude evitarlo.

Pero nunca vas a entenderlo, ¿verdad?

Ni tú, ni seguro Nino.

Ambos sois conscientes de cómo me haga sentir, pero estáis casi seguros que me divierta teniendo todo este dolor, como si hacerme daño me dé una especie de placer perverso.

Sin daros cuenta que no es así, que cada vez que estáis demasiado cerca está como si mi corazón se rompiera en dos dentro de mi pecho, dejándome vacío, sangrante.

Sin nadie que me pregunte como estoy, sin nadie que se preocupe para mí, porque yo soy Jun, soy el que sigue adelante por su camino, el que no necesita a nadie que le ayude.

Así aprendí a sufrir en silencio, Riida.

Y a sufrir solo.

_[Y cuando ese amor llega_

_sin devoción_

_bien, se necesita a un hombre fuerte]_

No sé qué hacer.

Y me odio por esto.

Me odio porque todavía no puedo entender lo que ha llevado a dos hombres así a dirigir sus atenciones hacia mí.

Yo, que siempre trato de pasar desapercibido, que siempre trato de guardar silencio, calma.

Que sería feliz quedándome en mi soledad, porque al final es esto que me esperaba de la vida, dada mi manera de ser.

Seguro que nunca habría creído de llegar a esto. Ni de ser capaz de causarle dolor a otro ser humano.

Pero, lo hago.

Me doy cuenta cuando veo a Jun sentado de un lado, los ojos al suelo.

No está repasando los pasos, no está tarareando para ensayar la voz, no está mirando los disfraces, algo que siempre hace antes de los conciertos.

Está allí, inmóvil.

Lo solo que está realmente haciendo, es estar lo más lejos posible de Nino.

Nino que, en cuanto me ves entrar, camina hacia mí con su sonrisa traviesa, como teniendo una alegría malvada en estar expansivo conmigo frente a _sus_ ojos.

Querría hablarle.

Decirle que la culpa no es mía y tampoco suya. Y tampoco de Nino, al final.

La culpa es de ese amor que ambos tienen, y que yo puedo coger solo en Kazunari, porque su amor es simple, sin implicaciones; sencillo de devolver para cuanto es natural.

Así como nunca podría serlo con él, porque a pesar de lo que todos creen, yo soy débil.

Y no tengo el coraje de querer a Jun, cuando sé que debería luchar por ese amor.

Suspiro, siguiendo a Kazunari.

Querría mirarme atrás, pero no puedo.

Sé lo que vería y sé qué no me gustaría.

_Lo siento, MatsuJun._

_[Bien, supongo que sería lindo_

_si pudiera tocar tu cuerpo]_

Creo que me gustaría.

Más que tocarlo, tener el derecho de hacerlo.

De ir más allá de los contactos que robo durante los conciertos, cuando reaccionar es imposible por él, cuando monta sus comedias conmigo, si le doy ocasión.

Nino nos mira de lejos, y veo casi una sonrisa malvada en su cara, debida a qué él _sabe_ qué no hay razón para ser celoso, sabe qué Ohno es suyo, y que nada que podría decir o hacer cambiaría la situación.

Y de hecho ahora, acabado el concierto, mientras estamos entre bastidores al esperar de irnos, han vuelto a estar malditamente cerca, como dos polos opuestos de una calamita que improvisamente vuelven a unirse después de una separación forzada.

Y yo, siempre me quedo mirando.

Esta vez Ohno me echa una mirada, una fracción de segundo o tal vez menos, pero bastante para dejarme saber qué piensa en mí, en estos momentos.

Que piensa en mi dolor, que piensa en mis ojos, fijos en ellos, que piensa en todo el amor que nunca va a conocer, en mis manos que siempre se detienen demasiado tiempo en él, antes que la tentación de tocarlo, de aprender a conocer mejor su piel se haga demasiado urgente, antes que llegue a un punto de no retorno.

Y no hace nada.

Así como me espero de mi Riida, él también se queda quieto.

Sólo hay Nino que se mueve, en este cuarto, y quizás este es el problema.

Estamos demasiado, _malditamente_ símiles; y él querría decirme que necesita a Nino para crear una brecha en ese muro de cemento que se puso alrededor, pero yo no lo escucharía.

Porque estoy sordo por sus excusas, las que nunca osa pronunciar.

_[Me hace falta un poco de tiempo libre de esa emoción_

_tiempo de recoger mi corazón del suelo]_

Siempre me ha gustado el ambiente que hay en el backstage después de un concierto.

Hay una especie de... _delirio_ , estelas de excitación que pueden coger también mis sentidos, normalmente nublados por el entumecimiento de mi mente, que rechaza de encenderse, de seguir la locura que reina en todos los demás.

Durante los conciertos y después, en cambio, es como si me sintiera más vivo que lo normal.

Sin embargo, esta vez no me siento así.

Porque él todavía está allí, como unas horas atrás, todavía con la mirada fija en Nino y en mí, probablemente demasiado cerca para que eso no le dé otra herida.

Lo miro, en una mezcla de resignación y rabia.

¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera?

¿Qué dejara la mano de Kazunari, que corriera hacia él, que le dijera que lo quiero como me quiere él?

Pero lo sabe... no soy bueno a mentir. Pero quizás también una mentira por él sería de más alivio de esta situación, donde ninguno de nosotros puede sentirse sereno, ni por un momento.

Me pregunto sólo porque mis pensamientos sigan corriendo hacia él, cuando sé ya qué es inútil.

Debería dejar de mirarlo, de pensarlo, de preguntarme que sienta, de preocuparme por él.

Muchas emociones, todas de una vez y todas contrastantes, que me están sacando lentamente la existencia que había tenido éxito de construirme. Es algo que odio, aunque siga no mostrándolo, porque yo nunca muestro nada.

Jun me está haciendo daño como yo lo hago a él, y sigo repitiéndome que todo esto es malditamente equivocado.

Quizás habría una solución.

Pero no puedo, no _quiero_ dejarle la mano a Kazunari.

Es lo único que me consola, en toda esta confusión.

La seguridad que él está cerca de mí, y siempre va a estar allí, pase lo que pase.

_Lo siento, MatsuJun._

_[Antes que esto rio se transforme en océano_

_antes que eches de vuelta mi corazón al suelo]_

Miro en mis manos la navaja que me dio Sho-kun por Navidad.

 _“Por si acaso, podría resultar útil”_ habían sido las palabras con que la había acompañado, juntas a su normal sonrisa de duda, pronto devuelta de mí.

Entonces me había preguntado por que pudiera servirme, pero la había aceptado con gusto, empezando a llevarla conmigo todos días, casi sin darme cuenta.

Porque, como había dicho él, ‘por si acaso’.

La miro.

Mis dedos juegan con la hoja, casi desafiándola para descubrir cuanto sea ahilada.

Levanto la cabeza y me miro alrededor, feliz de descubrirme solo. Los demás tienes que estar ya en las duchas, o se estarán vistiendo. No importa. Sólo importa que no sean aquí.

Que sea solo. Como siempre soy, también cuando están a mi alrededor.

Es pensando esto que mi mano empieza a forzar.

Con la hoja, en los dedos.

Quema.

Veo las manos mancharse de sangre. Y entiendo porque sea rojo.

Me avisa del peligro, me dice de pararme, de guardar la navaja y secarla hasta que son unas gotas.

Pero no puedo. Es una sensación casi embriagadora, un dolor diferente de lo normal, un dolor que puedo soportar mucho mejor que pensar en Ohno.

Como si cada gota de sangre que se va de mi cuerpo llevara consigo una parte de él también, como si fuera la única manera como puedo finalmente olvidarlo.

Y cuando siento las llamas en la piel transformarse en entumecimiento, cuando apoyo la cabeza contra la pared y me regodeo en la beatitud de no tener pensamientos, él aparece.

Siento una ola de desprecio golpear cada célula de mi cuerpo; desprecio por él, porque no puede desaparecer, desprecio porque me acordó de su existencia cuando estaba a punto de nublarme la mente y olvidarlo, finalmente, aunque sólo unos minutos.

Se queda en el umbral.

Me mira.

Una mirada diferente de lo normal, pero no más fácil de soportar.

Me gustaría hacer desaparecer la navaja, ocultar las manos, secar la sangre, pero no hago nada.

Inclino la cabeza, todavía cansadamente apoyada contra la pared, y devuelvo la mirada.

Extiendo los brazos, como en una invitación.

“¡Anda!” le digo, irónico. “Dime que soy un idiota. Dime que no puedes más lidiar conmigo. Dime que me odias, que no me soportas, que te doy asco.” me voz se hace más aguda mientras sigo hablando, pero, como antes, no puedo pararme. Casi tengo miedo de callarme, miedo de lo que me diría si lo hiciera.

No soy yo mismo, y él también lo sabe.

Mi mirada pide clemencia, y él lo está viendo. Sigue callándose, mientras se acerca a mí.

Pero todavía tengo un rastro de maldita dignidad, por mis pecados.

_[Pero te estoy mostrando la puerta_

_porque tengo que tener fe]_

La culpa me atropella.

Duele.

Me pregunto si duela más que las heridas en las manos de Jun.

Esas heridas que me acuerdan que soy yo el _equivocado._

Que me acuerdan que la culpa es mía, sólo mía.

Que podría haber hecho algo y no hice nada.

Me acerco y veo como una especie de terror en su mirada.

Le quito la navaja, cuidado de no tocarlo. Porque sería peor. Porque en ese momento es como si mis manos fueras mucho más ahiladas que esa navaja, como si pudieran sacarle mucha más sangre que no haya vertido ya.

Levanta los ojos. Es... _raro_. En esos ojos, está como si improvisamente hubiera Jun, lo que finge que nada importe, lo que finge de ser valiente y descarado.

Me desafía, pero es un desafío que no quiero aceptar. El peso de sus palabras está todavía allí, y yo no sé qué decir.

Podría decirle que no es un idiota, que no le odio, que no me da asco, pero no me creería, o fingiría de no hacerlo.

“Lo siento, MatsuJun.” murmuro al final, dando una voz mísera a todo lo que siento.

Su cara se transforma en una máscara de ironía que puedo apenas sostener.

Sé qué no le sirve mi lástima. Lo sé, pero quizás hará sentir mejor a mí.

Improvisamente, antes que pueda decir o hacer algo, se pone en pie, cogiéndome con violencia la cabeza y dirigiéndola hacia la suya. Siento la viscosidad de la sangre que de sus manos pasa a mi nuca y a mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir sucio.

Lo veo apenas, mientras todos otros sentidos están atacados, con ferocidad.

Su piel bajo las manos, mientras trato de alejarlo de mí, sin echarle más ganas.

El oído golpeado por los sonidos que se deja escapar, de que estoy seguro que se arrepiente ya.

El olor... agrio, molesto de su sangre, más y más cerca, por todas partes a mi alrededor, sobre mí.

Y el sabor, casi salado, de sus labios.

Me gusta, y no debería.

Debería pararme.

Alejarme, decirle que tiene que irse; mostrarle la puerta y gritarle, como si fuera sólo su culpa.

Pero no podría, porque este beso que me ha robado está durando demasiado para que no se haya dado cuenta que, al final, me gusta más que debería.

Cuando al final me separo, la mirada de Jun está más triste que antes.

Sabemos ambos que esto no hace nada mejor, pero tenemos que tener fe.

Una fe que yo perdí, y que él tal vez nunca ha tenido.

_Lo siento, MatsuJun._

_[Di por favor, por favor no te vayas]_

Querría que me hubiera pedido de no pararme.

De seguir, también eternamente si hubiera sido necesario.

Porque en algún lugar, dentro de mí, siento que fue lo justo de hacer.

Pero cuando leo la culpa escrita en su cara, entiendo que se acabó. Antes de haber empezado.

Me muerdo un labio, buscando las palabras correctas de decirle, consciente que no existen.

En ese momento un ruido nos distrae, y vemos a Aiba y a Nino entrar.

Instintivamente me alejó más de Ohno, como para ocultar lo que acaba de pasar.

Mientras Aiba va a sentarse en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el aire, Nino se acerca despacio a nosotros, parándose a lado del Riida.

Le sonríe, pasándole la mano en la mejilla.

“Estás sucio de sangre.” declara, en aire interrogativo. Ohno sacude la cabeza, mientras con un gesto rápido yo oculto las manos detrás mi espalda.

“Me arañé.” contesta Ohno, en baja voz.

Nino no le cree. Lo veo de su mirada, esa desconfianza mezclada a su descaro, que me pone tan nervioso.

Pero no importa. Nada importa.

Recojo mis cosas, dirigiéndome a las duchas. Me voy despacio, demasiado despacio para no hacer obvio el hecho que espere algo.

¿Pero qué?

¿Qué me pida de quedarme? ¿Qué me diga algo, que me dé esa esperanza que espero hace demasiado tiempo?

Porque no es suficiente seguir repitiéndome que es inútil, hasta que con mi corazón sigo creyendo que tarde o temprano algo _tenga_ que pasar.

Les dejo allí, sonriéndose como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si no existiera _yo._

Me echo un vistazo atrás, esperando que me esté mirando.

Otra decepción.

Veo a Sho sonreírme cuando nos cruzamos en la salida de las duchas, pero ni me preocupo de devolver.

No quiero ver a nadie.

No quiero pensar.

Me quito la ropa como un autómata, y abro el grifo.

Frio.

Me miro las manos, miro la sangre deslizarse despacio.

Sé qué nunca se irá enteramente.

Como su sabor de mis labios, que sigue contándome mi error.

No debería haberle besado.

Debería haberme rechazado.

Mientras ahora sigo estando perdido en mi limbo, todavía rodeado por mi dolor, pero con la consciencia de su piel bajo mis manos.

Me quedo bajo el agua fría.

Pero no la siento.

Ya no voy a sentir nada.


End file.
